narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Grand Meeting: Cunning Fangs Collide
It was a cold winter afternoon. when the Land of Fire faced its coldest days, Kiba took a stroll around the woods, has he had a lot of things in his agenda. His primary concern was the number of criminals increasing under the name of Akatsuki even after their permanent dissolution after the fourth War. He was assigned to look after a man by the name of Warujie while despite keeping his face hidden. He had wored long dark black cloaks, which covered his face. After a eventual walk of twenty minutes or so, Kiba came to an halt looking around the scenes offered by the woods of Konoha. warujie was ordered to take care of kiba as he is a threat to the Akatsuki. while looking for kiba they finally crossed paths. "Warujie,.... the man renowned for his Dust cum Lava Release, you must be him, right ?'" asked Shinzui, his hidden face smiling at the thought of meeting his target. Without further delay, he set his actions right throwing three Kunai's right towards the Akatsuki member. Warujie dodged the three Kunai's "look shinzui you have been causing the akatsuki a lot of trouble lately , I am here to finish you" warujie said confidently he created three shadow clones and they rushed to attack shinzui Warujie ran and hid in the woods.The clones used chakra blades to attack shinzui. Shinzui smirked, "Its good to hear of me being a threat to your plans, thats how I like it, and I my name goes with the respectful honorific Kiba, you don't have the right to call me by my royal blood name". Looking at the hopeless Warujie running away from him, Shinzui immediately coated his sword with his signature black chakra, and by using his lightning like speed, rushed towards the clones, attacking them with a sudden close range Flash. Shinzui would then follow Warujie, trying to figure out where his victim would lead him. shinzui was getting closer and closer warujie suddenly stopped and said "there is no use running from you now is it" then he stood still in his place and used Lava Release: Lava Globs. Shinzui took at few steps back, has he looked at Warujie's eyes, "Its high time you realized that !" said he, while immediately executing the dog, snake handsigns and clapped his hands together, to form a Wall of yang chakra in front of him, which absorbed the incoming lava technique. warujie didn't move from his position he used shadow clone jutsu he created three clones two were going for the direct attack while one was attacking from the back. "Seriously, do you think your same tactics work everytime ?" Shhinzui smirked, has he activated his Sharingan, and by quickly activating handsigns Tiger → Dog → Monkey → Snake → Boar → Tiger he extracting water from the ground below, forming a defensive wall around him, by flowing around beneath him, Shinzui also formed the clones and the real Warujie inside the Water dome, eventually drowning them to their destiny. as he was drowning shinzui saw warujie smirk it turns out that what he thought was the real warujie was a substitution."you thought you were so smart" warujie said while appearing from the woods. he has activated sage mode. " in the begining of our fight the three shadow clones were a diversion i ran and created a substitution to stall you while i enter sage mode". with his snake sage mode he created a large version of Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique and evaporated the water.some of the lava were going to drop on shinzui. "Yes, you know, a smart man like me has a thought of himself being smart, tell me were did I go wrong ?, This Battle has been already decided to be in my hands even has beginning has the time you created those several shadow clones. In terms of chakra level currently you have wasted a lot of chakra on your shadow clones, that I doubt you be pulling out lot of successive high ranked jutsu's in the next few minutes. Your entering into that Sage Mode of yours, has now doubled my chances of settling out my victory blow. As with very Sage Mode, all I have to do is wait for your natural energy to go down drain, then it will be a matter of time until your body will stop its normal behavior and get exhausted.", Shinzui said theoretically, has he was a man who had (literally) hundred years of experience, by using the heat from the lava technique to superheat his water, and then using his natural ability of water control to create a wall of pressurized superheated water which blocked the lava technique. Shinzui then without a matter of doubt, used this wall of super heated water to rush forward as an offensive tactic towards the criminal, while, Shinzui slowly ascended heavens with his Flight Technique. Warujie used Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall to stop his attack then he used Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique to counter Using the time required to create the many handsigns of the Water Technique, Shinzui had his own preparations done. By extracting water for the trees found growing in the forest and the water vapor too fill the area with thick mist. "One ..two.. you are Out," shouted Shinzui, laughing at the magic done by him. Shinzui , then, kneaded his own chakra into water nature and by holding out a Snake handsign spit out great volume of water which should meet the Water Dragon head on neutralize it, causing more water to encase the area around the two ninja's. Warujie said inside of his mind"(i thought he would be dead by now ,i can't keep wasting chakra)" "your good" Warujie said "but your not gonna beat me" warujie said and weaved the hand signs Rat → Boar → Snake to prepare for Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique. "so, you sure you want to recklessly barge and attack until you finish the last of your energy and die ?," Shinzui grinned, "I never saw a fool has you". The mist was light enough to have a proper visibility, has Shinzui saw Warujie preparing the mighty Dust technique. "Whoa, a Dust technique at this time ? you know your Sage Mode may exhaust in a couple more minutes, are you sure you want to take the risk ? Very well, I can easily kill you right now when you are concentrating, but I want to see you struggle.", Shinzui laughed has he activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. "don't get so confident i still have some tricks up my sleeve" warujie said will using his sage mode speed to run until he prepares his jutsu and he also took advantage of the mist to hide for a little while. "A little fight in you ? I like it. but that aint gonna help you, nowhere man, you are falling into your own trap." Shinzui said with a grin look on his face. Seeing has his vision was out due to his mist, Shinzui shape transformed the mist to liquid water making it to fill the ground wetting everything in the area. Shinzui then began searching around for the track of his victim. warujie tried to keep his distance "just a little more" he said.the jutsu was starting to take shape"if this doesn't work i'll be done for" warujie said while trying to hide from shinzui.who was trying to find him "Well, if you aren't going to come out and attack me, you are the failure in here, your Sage Mode time limit will be over soon and you would just waste your time." Shinzui said has he felt through the breeze, the natures call of gambling. His red eyes scanning through every corner of the forest anticipating a ambush eventually. a structure with a sphere inside it formed in warujie's hands "it's finally ready" warujie said,he rushed in shinzui direction using sage mode to run faster and he jumped highly and fired his jutsu at shinzui. With no time of his search, Shinzui found himself in a barrier space, made by the latters dust release. Shinzui at the position he was in, the chakra sphere in the middle began its explosion stages causing a ruckus which signed the end of the Uchiha's life. The Barrier was filled with explosions, that were thought to be a victory sign for the User. A few seconds passed after the victory of Warujie, has the barrier disappeared supposedly leaving everything inside it to Dust particles. Victory, however didn't remain firm, has the Uchiha stood on the place, smiling, showing off his talented Mangekyō, by showing a victory pose to his opponent, Shinzui said,"Let me introduce you to my secret technique, Kamui, a technique which stems from these eyes of mine, which allows me to make my body intangible, allowing your pathetic Dust technique to just phase through me. Now with your technique gone, you have completely sealed away your own path to victory." "OH NO....I AM DONE FOR" warujie said inside his head"no i can't give up and just die" he told himself,"hey shinzui,your a great shinobi i can't wait to fight you again but for know i must go"he told shinzui,"(this is going to damage my body severely but it's the only way to get away)" he said inside his head,warujie activated 7 of the 8 gates and made a run for it because his chakra was almost over the 7 gates was only sustained for about 1 minute this was enough for him to get away.